I Am Not Getting Any Younger!
by Kidria Scyen
Summary: Inuyasha is hit with a strange spell that causes no pain...but randomly, he ages backwards! He loses his memories as he ages back, so how will poor Kagome feel? Can they find a cure before he ages all the way back to nothing?
1. Rininoto

**AN: PLEASE READ THIS BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, YOU WILL BE VERY VERY VERY CONFUSED! There are two authors working on this fanfic. Kid-chan and Sapphire Nyght. So if you see the writing style change, that's why.  
 Another, this PURE HUMOR, perhaps a bit of angst and fluffy-ness. Don't flame us because there is OOC-ness! HUMOR MUST HAVE OOC-NESS!  
 We have changed some things! First off! Inuyasha is 21 years old (we're speaking in halfling years. Since he's half and half, he ages at different speeds) and Kagome is around 16 human years old. Everyone else is pretty much the same age. Inuyasha lost his mother when he was 10 years old. And Inuyasha and the group have known each other for a year (really, the past and future are different timelines, thus one year in the past could just be a week in the future.). So…that's about it.**

"_Sit_!"

 "AHH!!!"

 Miroku took a small, slow sip from the small bowl of sake as he listened to the crash of a certain half-demon smashing into the ground. Moments later, Kagome stomped in, flushed in the cheeks. Sango glanced up from petting Kirara. No one asked when they heard their young future friend muttering about 'rude, inconsiderate half demons' and sitting in a corner. Shippo ran over to her, sitting in her lap.

 "Don't worry about Inuyasha," Shippo said, looking up at her. "You know he doesn't mean half the things he says."

 Kagome frowned. "Then he shouldn't say them!"

 Shippo gave a small shrug. "Inuyasha can't stand people thinking he's a softie, so he tries to be a tough guy." He hugged the human girl. "It'll be okay."

 Kagome smiled, hugging the little fox back. "Thanks Shippo."

 Miroku glanced over at her. "I hope you didn't 'sit' him too badly."

 At that moment, the topic of the discussion ran inside the room, face and clothes covered in scratches and dirt. Inuyasha growled, hands trying to form fists but trembling too much to do so. He clenched his teeth, baring them as Tetsusaiga swung from his hip.

 "What's the big idea, wench?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome stood, Shippo in her arms.

 However, before they could begin fighting, a loud and violent rumble shook the ground and set all of them sprawling to the ground. Kagome gasped as a sharp pain, lasting only long enough to be realized and yet not felt, ripped through her skull. A Shikon Jewel shard! In her anger she didn't feel whatever was carrying it come…  
 She also didn't realize she landed in Inuyasha's arms, and he now gripped her lower arms protectively, growling. Shippo whimpered, squashed between Kagome and Inuyasha.

 "It's not a very big demon," the half demon said. He sniffed the air a bit; ignoring the fact Kagome's scent was much stronger now. "But a very magically empowered one."

 "One of Naraku's puppets?" Miroku asked, standing up, staff in hand. Sango used her giant boomerang to balance herself, Kirara hissing at her feet.

 Another violent tremor, but this time Inuyasha kept himself and Kagome up, and the instant the earthquake stopped he was outside, Tetsusaiga ready. His companions shouted after him, then followed.  
 The red-dressed dog demon stood in front of a floating witch, balancing carefully on a giant ball. The witch's hair was a red orange, to her knees, adorned with red jewels. Dressed in a blacker-then-hell dress and a sword on her waist, the witch's red eyes seemed to laugh as she looked at the Tetsusaiga in Inuyasha's hands.

 "Hello, Inuyasha!" the female demon cried. "I am Rininoto."

 "Kagome!" Inuyasha barked when he heard her come close, bow and arrows in hand. "Is there a jewel shard?"

 Kagome's eyes scanned the woman, looking for that glow. "There!" she pointed. "It's…in her sword!" She notched an arrow, pulling the string back. Her hands trembled slightly as she carefully aimed, and before Inuyasha could yell at her, Kagome release her Scared Arrow.

 Rininoto hissed, unsheathing her sword and tried to deflect the arrow. Her red eyes widen as the arrow's power seemed to increase as it came near the jewel shard, and with a cry the witch swung her sword to the side, sending the arrow in Miroku and Sango's direction. Both humans jumped away, and Rininoto turned to Kagome, rage in her eyes. Rininoto swung her sword horizontally.  
 From the sword a wave of what appeared silver water flashed out, diving for Kagome. Brown eyes widen, and yet she could not move, afraid she wouldn't make it. Inuyasha gave a yell and dived, knocking Kagome off her feet and away from the area. Inuyasha raised his arm; the 'water' splashing onto him like the ocean waves against rocks. Drenched, he expected pain, but nothing. He lowered his arm, shaking out some of the water, or at least he attempted to.  
 In this distraction Rininoto flipped back, kicking her floating ball. At an impossible high speed it raced at Inuyasha, hitting him in the chest. Pain flared, and he was sure some ribs were broken as he flew back into a tree. He held the Tetsusaiga up just as the witch appeared in front of him and brought her sword down.

 _That doesn't smell like a normal sword…_ Inuyasha thought as he pushed her away, and their swords met again in a clash. _…It's alive…almost…_

 The half-demon flicked his wrists to the left, and almost disarmed her. However, Rininoto pulled back just in time and cut into Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha gasped in pain, and the water in his robes clung to the wound, preventing much bleeding but allowing the water inside. Ignoring it, he raced back at the witch, who flipped into the air and landed on another ball.

 "That's all for today!" Rininoto said cheerfully. "In a span of ten days, I shall return, and no one can protect those jewel shards you have from me!" with a wink, she was gone.

 Inuyasha frowned, the cut she made healed almost instantly when he relaxed. He shook out his hair and clothes, trying to brush off the water as it made him feel heavy. He waited for the bright light of Tetsusaiga returning to normal to fade, re-sheathed it, and went over to Kagome.

 "Are you all right, wench?" he asked gruffly.

 Kagome nodded slowly. Rininoto didn't seem more of a challenge…so how could she believe she could come back in a couple of weeks and get the jewel shards they possessed? Shaking it from her mind for now, the group made their way back inside to discuss what just happened.  
 After an hour of talk, Inuyasha jerked suddenly, as if just waking up or snapping out of a trance. All glanced up at him. His eyes were dull as he looked at them.

 "Who's…" Inuyasha began. "…Rininoto?"


	2. And So Our Heros Figure It Out

Chapter 2 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly.  There was no response as the half-demon merely continued to stare at the ground.

"Rininoto…the demon we just encountered and have spent an hour discussing.  Weren't you even listening?" Miroku demanded, leaning forward to try and catch Inuyasha's gaze; his left hand snaking out to try and rub Sango's bottom as he did so.

WHACK!  

Suddenly, Miroku was looking straight upward into the golden eyes still downcast.  The smack from Sango having effectively removing his invading hand and sending him sprawling on the floor.

Shaking his head slightly, Inuyasha suddenly stood and bolted for the door.  The others sat in stunned silence for a moment before Kagome jumped up and raced after him.

 "Inuyasha!" she called, but as usual, he ignored her calls. "Hey! SIT BOY!"

 Inuyasha yelped, falling to the ground face first. "Dammit woman!" he growled as he sat up. "Ow…what was that for?" he stood. "Look, we need to go find out about that damn rumor Sango heard about in the village about those beetle demons! Why are we sitting here talking about crap that has no connection to what we said we'd do? Remember?"

 Kagome stared at him, brown eyes questioning. "Inuyasha…we killed those demons six weeks ago. Don't you remember?"

 Inuyasha glared at her. "What the hell do you mean, six weeks ago?" he demanded. "We just heard about the damn demons yesterday!"

 Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha, don't you remember that big fight we had? I tried to go home after the battle to do my tests, and ended up slapping you to get you distracted enough to let me go." Surely he couldn't forget that. He had bugged her about the red mark on his cheek for two weeks!

 Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

 The girl gasped. He looked genuinely upset at her about it, and why would Inuyasha play stupid? What was going on? She frowned more. How could he forget though? He always remembered when they fought, especially if she hit him. Inuyasha frowned at her silence, but then walked back into the hut. Even if Kagome was acting like an idiot, the others wouldn't. And if it were a joke, Shippo would be quick to admit it, on accident or by force.

 One of Inuyasha's dog ears twitched. All of them, with perfectly straight faces and no lie in their eyes, said they killed the bug demons a long time ago. Miroku had hit him on the head with his staff each time he glowered at the girls, which resulted in the monk being hit in return as well. Shippo too, for muttering some random insult under his breath directed at the half demon.

 Inuyasha's fist hit the wooden flow, everyone feeling a small shudder in the ground on impact.

 "All right," he growled. "I'm sick of this. Why do you all remember this but I don't?"

 Sango shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure, although…" she trailed off, eyes widening slightly. She sniffed the air, then plugged her nose. "Inuyasha, you smell like a wet dog." She said after a moment.

 Miroku suddenly at that 'click, I got it!' look in his eyes, and reached out, touching Inuyasha's robes. They were still damp from Rininoto's seemingly harmless water attack from earlier.

 "Didn't she cut his arm, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

 Kagome nodded. "Yeah, she did. What about it?"

 "I think Rininoto's spell has more to it then meets the eye…" he ignored Inuyasha's glare as he tugged on the robes. "It would be harmless if there was no way for the water to get into the blood…but since she cut him, the water probably got into the wound. Maybe it's a memory erasing spell?"

 "But he'd still protect the jewel shards we have…" Sango said, unplugging her nose to speak normally. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

 An idea flashed in Kagome's head. "Inuyasha, lift your sleeve. Even if you have good healing powers…I think there'd still be some kind of mark."

 Still having no idea what the hell was going on, Inuyasha lifted his sleeve. There was no mark. Or the scar the beetle demon had left on his forearm. And his demon healing couldn't heal it before…so how could it be gone now? Kagome paled then.

 "I don't think it's just a memory-erasing spell…" she muttered. "I think his body is aging backwards…"

** We promise humor later. Really. Promise.**


End file.
